Chronicles of a cat
by DC-BA
Summary: One day, Ciel wakes up to find out something very interesting...


It was bliss.

Somehow, during the night, the bed had become a lot more comfortable. Even though it was made from the finest materials and was very soft, Ciel had never before felt so peaceful during sleep. Usually while he slept, nightmares were plaguing his sleep. They were usually memories from his time as a slave or visions of a close and possible future, born from sudden weaknesses. It was safe to say that the boy hadn't liked sleep very much.

Sleep and darkness, two quite contradicting fears – if he couldn't sleep, he'd have to face the darkness and if he slept, nightmares were waiting for him.

But that was once. Now… oh, now! He felt as if he was laying on a cloud. The nightmares were nowhere to be dreamt, hidden away somewhere in the back of his mind. Everything he felt (besides his still-here hatred, of course) was some sort of comfort that was almost soothing.

"Young master, time to wake up."

Off. It felt too good to be ended so early. But it was that way with good things – they always ended too soon. But it really was time to get up – probably her Majesty would want him to do something.

He opened his eyes to look at Sebastian who was opening the curtains and had his back to him, and smiled a little, surprising even himself. Usually he never smiled right after waking up (sleep was more of a chore rather than a habit, bringing new strength), but now… now was different. He yawned contently and rubbed one eye, pondering whether to stay in bed, not in the mood for all masks he wore, even the one in front of Sebastian.

"Y-young master," the voice of his butler startled him from his thoughts. Said voice was always quiet and amused, but now it was rather stunned and somehow excited too. "Y-you…"

Ciel sighed and finally willed the pleasure from the sleep away from his mind and put on his mask. He wasn't in the mood for changes too and quite a few were happening right now. Him liking sleep, Sebastian sounding excited while there were no cats around here… It was too much.

"What is it now?" he mumbled as he looked at his butler who strangely looked bigger than usual and who was more black and white than usual. And stunned. Definitely stunned.

But the most frightening thing was his eyes. They looked the same when he saw a cat.

"You are so cute!"

And, somehow, in the time frame of a second, Ciel found himself being hugged to suffocation by a much, much bigger than usual Sebastian. As his body was squeezed and his breath was cut short, the young boy tried to shake off the molester.

"Those soft paws, this amazing black fur," the other man was talking something to himself.

"Sebastian! Get off me!" the boy cried out and as the butler pouted, "It's an order!"

"Sebastian, what was that for? What has gotten into you?" Ciel growled as the man retreated away from him.

"I'm sorry, Young Master," Sebastian coughed a little and looked away, "But when I saw you this cute, I-I couldn't help it."

That startled him.

"Cute?"

"Allow me, Young Master," the butler coughed again, looked around the room and presented a small mirror. As Ciel looked into the mirror, he startled. Instead of the familiar twelve-year-old black-haired boy, a kitten was in his place.

Now to think about it, he did have a tail and four legs. Experimentally he moved his tail. In result, Sebastian smiled and almost swooned.

Ciel calmed himself before he started getting panicked. Turning suddenly into a cat wasn't a routine but that wasn't a reason that he stopped thinking.

"Sebastian," he shot out after a minute pondering, "This is an order! Tell the other servants that I'm ill and won't come out of the bed! Bring my apologies to Her Majesty and tell her I won't be able to fulfill her wishes for some time. While you are at it, make a list of possible scenarios of me turning into a cat and possible suspects that would have done it."

The butler smiled his usual smile and bowed slightly as usual again.

"Understood, young master," with those words he turned to the door to do everything that was asked from him.

"And Sebastian," Ciel called out as he was trying to find the best and softest place in his bed. Everything felt so soft underneath him, but there was one particular spot that was really comfortable The called turned his head and bowed his head questioningly.

He settled himself on the silk and cotton.

"Bring me some milk."

The butler's eyes started shining and he bowed deeply.

"Yes, my lord."


End file.
